Fan:Digimon Xros Wars: Hunter Academy 3
Digimon Xros Wars: Hunter Academy Episode 3: Attack, Solarmon! Takuishi had just slipped on his Crimson boys Uniform, his striped tie, his black khaki pants, his black mans shoes, and hooked his Xros Loader in his Black Xros Loader Carrier and went to his class which is taught by Yuu Amano, '' Okay class, now we are going to learn how to fight and capture wild Digimon, now who want's to go first? , Yuu examined all of the hands and looked at Takuishi with a smile and taunted him with his finger and he got up from his seat and stood next to Yuu, '' Now please go into the Simulator so you can train '' Okay... '', He stepped into the Simulator and then the area around him turned digitized and rusty, '' Oh great, I'm here in this dump again '', All of a sudden, Takuishi heard a hurt wimper from underneath a dark car with a tree on it and then as he looked under the car, He saw a limped and helpless pure silver wolf digimon and he immediately pulled him out and saw he had little blood dripping off his paw and his stomach, '' Are you okay? '', '' Who are you I'am Takuishi Kudo '', '' Please... help...me '', In the Nebula Fortress where Burgademon sat at his skull throne watching the image of Takuishi and the Silver Wolf digimon on his dark mirror, '' Ughhhhh! That stupid son of Taiki, DarkVenosmon destroy that sorry excuse for a hunter and that DIGIMON!!!! '', Burgademon Yelled. Back at the simulation of the Digi Main Street, Takuishi holding the Silver Digimon in his arms told Yuu to stop the simmualator but then a Red and Orange ball of shining fire hit the ground knocking Takuishi and the Silver digimon to the concrete wall, As he got up he groaned in pain and he heard a voice '' Takuishi Kudo, You must fill each other with both your powers in order to succeed the Evolution '', Then Takuishi took out his red Xros Loader and he looked at the silver digimon who was now standing on his 4 paws and they closed their eyes and focused and rings of gold started to appear on their right arm '' You ready Shurimon! '', ''Yep! '', '' Digimon, Super evolve '', and then Shurimon grew a large japenese axe tail and wings and a golden scarf and got a power belt and grew larger and had the mark of a Wolf on his stomach and became Solarmon and then he started attacking Darkvenosmon with Axe Smasher knocking him into 4 rusty and damaged buildings '' That's impossible! '', DarkVenosmon yelled, Darkvenosmon then did Dark Barrage which hit Solarmon in his stomach hurting him badly and making him hurt and damaged, but then the Simulator portal opened and out stepped 2 teens who were a boy and a girl from the Academy who took out their Blue and Pink Xros Loaders and reloaded out Spadamon and Lovemon , '' Hey Takuishi, Lets DigiXros to defeat this scum '', '' Okay, Shurimon, Spadamon, Lovemon, DigiXros! '' Takuishi yelled. As the smoke cleared, a new digital warrior was created... Shurimon X3 stood proud and then started walking towards Darkvenosmon and then Shurimon Digitized out a Golden shining sword and then did X3 Infinity Slash Barrage which dissolved DarkVenosmon into bits of data and Takuishi captured it '' Capture Complete '', Takuishi exclaimed. After that, the 3 had returned with Shurimon to the Academy, '' Takuishi who is this digimon? It is Shurimon but can someone take him to the nurse '', ''I will '', A girl yelled '' That was tremondous, Takuishi, Mia, and Kai since you 3 defeated that Dark Digimon you can be the first to start your own army! '' Maybe Storm Tropalist '', '' Naw, but maybe we should do Blaze Xros Heart '', Takuishi said with a smile. The 2 nodded and they accepted it and since that day on the 3 became great friends. Next time on Digimon Xros Wars: Hunter Academy, Takuishi, Mia, and Kai start their journey to gather strong Digimon to become apart of their army, so on their way to the Rusty DigiWoods, they are attacked by BlackLeomon but 3 powerful digimon emerge from the woods but are they on our side?